The principal investigator has recently described specific genetic polymorphisms involving urinary amylase and human salivary amylase. The two loci are closely linked on chromosome 1 and control variant enzymes in the pancreas (AMY2) and salivary glands (AMY1). The objectives are: (1) Genetic evaluation of these loci, (2) Biochemical definition of these polymorphic enzymes with specific emphasis on an explanation of the electrophoretic isozyme patterns and the possible molecular similarities and differences, (3) Evaluation of associations with heritable and nonheritable disease states in man, (4) Linkage analysis within these loci and also with other genetic factors (chromosome variants, polymorphic blood and serum factors, histocompatibility locus, heritable disease). Particular emphasis will be placed on linkage group I. A discontinuous buffer system, sheet polyacrylamide gel will be utilized to identify electrophoretic variants of the urinary and salivary amylases. The enzymes will then be purified by ethanol extraction, glycogen precipitation and column fractionation. Isozymic components will be further evaluated immunologically and by peptide and amino acid analysis. Genetic factors to be utilized in family studies for linkage include ABO, MNS, Rh, Kell, Lutheran, Lewis, Duffy, Kidd, P. Secretor, RBC acid phosphatase, RBC phosphoglucomutase, serum Gc, serum haptoglobin, hemoglobin (in Negroes), HLA, and heritable diseases.